All you need is love
by Fabulous and Feminist
Summary: A different pairing each chapter. Includes slash, songfics and sequels. T for security only.
1. tancredemma

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING AND MY PET BUNNY (WHO DOESN'T EXIST) RULES THE WORLD!! Not. **

"Hey, Em?" Tancred began nervously. From across the room, Lysander paused from making out with Olivia to nod encouragingly. Emma turned to face her crush and mentally crossed her fingers.

Maybe he'd finally make a move, she was tired of flirting. She hid her thought, smiled and tilted her head to one side, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at him.

Tancred gulped. She was so amazing. He had to do something before he lost her. He needed to confess the crush he'd hidden for over a year know, confess that he stared at her as often as he could; explain that whenever she walked by, his mind went blank; tell her about the things he dreamed of; tell her that every time she looked at any other guy, he felt like killing them.

"I saw the dress you're making, can you help me with the costume I have to make." He eventually came out with. Hoping to somehow mend the situation, he made an awful puppy-dog expression and Emma laughed out loud.

"Course. You didn't have to ask." She smiled. I'd do anything for you, she added silently. "When?"

Tancred almost did a victory dance. At least he could tell her later, he hadn't completely ruined everything. And she'd said he hadn't even needed to ask, that meant he meant something to her, right? That was good. Damn it, he needed to check whether Lysander had got anything out of Olivia. Wait! He needed to say something…WHEN?

"Uh… After torture in the kings room? In the sewing room?"

"Cool." She grinned and retuned to her book. Tancred flopped down next to her and enjoyed one of the rare moments when he could just study her. Hell, he knew her by heart.

The way she hummed when she read. She hummed Beatles songs when she read fiction and Eurythmics songs when she read non-fiction. It was adorable. He loved the relaxed way she acted around everyone even if it made him jealous of everyone who came within a metre of her. The way she'd tilt her head at things she didn't quite get yet.

The way she sang when she thought no one was listening.

The fact that her favourite colour was blue but she liked pink skies more than blue ones. He always tried to keep them pink in the evenings and his Dad was catching on that something was there.

The way that she always tried to catch rain or snow on her tongue and the way she'd always get distracted when there was a thunderstorm and, even though he knew she loved them, she'd always check he was alright before she enjoyed them.

Oh shit, he was in deep.

TETETETETETETETETETETE

Emma tapped her foot and tried not to dwell on the amazing things about him. The way he was late to everything; the way he ruffled his spikes when he was embarrassed and the way he got tongue-tied when she or Livvy mentioned the female anatomy. She loved doing that. And the way he'd call her duck in his old biddy impression.

The contours of his face.

The way he laughed with Lysander, as if a dam was bursting, brightening everything around them.

The way he liked to shock people and irritate them but how sweet he was when he knew no one would find out.

The way he couldn't keep a secret for anything.

The way he set people up into brilliant relationships.

The way he seemed to know more about her than anyone else. But maybe that was wishful thinking. Suddenly a hand waved in front of her face. Finally!

"Dreaming of Prince Charming?" Emma heard the laugh in his voice as he gather the costume he'd made so far but she didn't see the tears he blinked back.

"Uh huh. But I don't have to now." She flirted. Tancred dropped the bundle he was holding, hissing as a pin stuck in his finger. Was she telling him she liked him? She couldn't be, there was no way someone as perfect as Emma could ever like that, she was just being nice; just trying to boost his ego.

"Are... do you...uh...I mean...oh." she laughed at the lame end to his burbling. He evidently didn't like her and was trying to find a nice way to let her down gently. He was so amazing and there was no way she could be good enough for him. She'd started though and she had to finish.

"Yep. Do you think I'm his princess though?" She asked softly, attempting to muffle the tremor in her voice.

Tancred stared at her. Was she crying? She wasn't looking at him, her head bent, gathering up the costume. She did like him. She thought that he didn't like her. _Him _not like someone as amazing as her. How could she doubt herself like that?

Tancred placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face to look at him. She closed her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She could get past this. Tentatively, he slid his arms around her waist.

"I think you are. I hope you are." he whispered. As she opened her eyes, her arms looped around his neck. Gently his lips slid over hers. They never did finish the costume.


	2. TancredIdith

Tancred/Idith

**Disclaimer: So annoying but here it is. I. Own. All. Did anyone notice I was lying or am I the only sad little person who actually reads these and authors notes? **

Idith frowned slightly, a big emotion for her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pull another prank. Inez hated Tancred with a vengeance and she had reason, however Idith practically melted whenever she saw him. Whenever he entered a room, she knew before anyone else. She could pick him out of huge crowds. She followed his form with her eyes wherever he went.

Unfortunately at this rate, he'd never know. The twins weren't fans of emotion. Idith hated the hints of crush she was letting show and that was barely anything. Inez was central in her world, she needed her support.

"Idith!" her sister snapped. "Are you coming or what?"

Suddenly scared of losing the one person who had always stood by her, when everything else had crumbled to dust, Idith shook herself out of her musings, silently promising to stop thinking of Tancred. Inez was her rock, her world, her everything, she needed her. Inez knew everything about her; Inez kept her going through everything that had gone wrong. Tancred was nothing compared to that.

"I'm coming." Idith agreed hastily. She was totally over Tancred. She could prank him, no trouble.

**T I T I T I T I T I **

Idith chewed a strand of hair as she walked into the King's room. She was late, again. It was a defence mechanism. Inez needed her off the destructive stuff, she could deal with that. And even if she did end up with detention, that meant that she was busy all Saturday and didn't need to think.

"Late again, Idith?" It was a rhetorical question and she and Manfred knew it. "Get a grip. Oh and take a detention."

Idith nodded vaguely and fell into the only empty seat expecting it to be next to her twin. It wasn't. Idith sat opposite her next to Joshua and Manfred. Blinking back the hurt that followed this dismissal of her, Idith tried not to think about what Idith could mean by this.

Across the table, her twin smirked cruelly as Idith banged her head against her French book. She'd just noticed who she was in between. They didn't seem ecstatic either. Lysander Sage and Tancred Torsson. Her luck couldn't get worse. She moaned and gave her sister a particularly vicious glance that promised trouble. She might love Inez, but that was just uncalled for.

**T I T I T I T I T I T I T I T I**

Idith smiled tiredly at ten long pages of miniscule writing in front of her. She loved history and put a lot into it. Schoolwork was a way of escaping. Dead people didn't need her to think about her life. The occasional thought could be pushed down under sentence construction.

Tancred smiled too, only rather meanly. Drops of water began to fall heavily on her essay. There was silence as Idith looked on in dismay and froze, not even thinking of moving it. Tancred was pleased by this. A part of her she hid away, hating it for everything it represented, the lack of independence or free thought. If that was what he was pleased by, she'd just let him. Suddenly her thoughts went haywire, all the memories she was suppressing laughing at her and mocking her.

Soon the pages were unreadable. Idith grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag roughly. Big tears trickled down her face until she managed to spit out a sentence, a sentence she'd never managed to say to anyone else, the sentence that everyone else had uttered repeatedly, the one that echoed in most of her memories.

"I hate you, you bastard!!" Everyone sat there stunned, Idith never showed emotion. The telekinetic rushed out of the room as fast as she could, she just needed to get out. Rhythm. Routine. Musn't. Can't. Won't. She had to get away if she was to hold onto all of her progress. She'd been doing so well.

"God, you're such an idiot, Tancred Torsson. I finally give you two the chance to get together and what do you do?" Inez's eyes blazed, she'd lost her calm face weeks back. Idith's empty chair began to batter the weather monger. "Do you know what she's been through? All the emotions she's hidden? All the memories you bring back? All the times she's cried over you, trying not to go back to the way she was before Bloors. She's been so badly hurt and she was surviving. She was improving and you've ruined it all!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Inez, her voice cracking.

"None of you every saw what I saw. She's suffered things you couldn't even dream of and she's done things you wouldn't want to hear about. She's done things to herself that could have killed her and I had to watch as she battled these. You're ruining all that she's done to get on top of that."

"Yeah that was too mean Tanc." Gabriel added. "Even if that hadn't happened, she'd been writing that for ages."

"But… I mean… Guys!" Tancred stumbled over his words as all of his friends left the room. Lysander shook his head slowly.

"Tanc. Why?" he asked as he ran out.

"Take a detention Torsson." Manfred offered.

**T I T I T I T I T I T I T I**

Tancred gulped. He and Idith had been left in the King's room until they sorted their 'disagreement' as Manfred so charmingly put it. As Idith was completely ignoring him, the room filled with rainfall.

"Cut it out! Get a grip on your powers!" Idith didn't look at him but Tancred guessed the wet patch on the table wasn't from the rain. He gently turned her face to look at him. Tancred's stomach twisted, her eyes were red and puffy, her face twisted, but all with complete honesty. She wasn't hiding any more. But even in spite of that, her eyes were completely trusting.

Even after all he'd done to her; she still liked him and wanted him to see her for what she truly was.

"Idith." Blinking she stared up at him, still shocked he was talking to her. "I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I missed what an amazing person you are. I feel awful. Can you ever forgive me? Is there anything I can do?"

Idith gazed into Tancred's eyes for a long minute, his soul on view and she sighed.

"Yes. You can quit this whole thing you guys have with Manfred. I mean it. It's just idiotic. He's not his father. Just because you guys have it easy, we didn't. And then you isolate us and hate us. Leave it. Can't we just get past it?" She said seriously.

Tancred stared at her, marvelling in her maturity and wondering how she'd ever liked him.

"Okay. I'm not saying it'll happen overnight but I promise to do my best." He gazed down at her and smiled gently. "You're amazing and gorgeous and clever and why the hell were you messed up over me? Sorry. I'm being stupid. Forget I said that. But you are beautiful and clever and amazing and…oh bugger, I'm screwing this up aren't I?"

"Yup." Idith smiled at Tancred and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "But I fell for you. I guess we could screw things up together. I'm pretty screwed up. Friends?"

"Without a doubt." Tancred smiled down at her, silently hoping that maybe, one day, if he waited he could have more than that. Maybe he could love her and receive her love fairly.


	3. fidolivvy

Disclaimer: Nobody answered my question

**Disclaimer: Nobody answered my question. Does anyone read these? Hey, who's a guy and who's a girl? I always wondered. I no own, understand? Oh yeah, the song belongs to Julia Bradley. I just adapted the last line.**

**Livvy/Fido:**

Olivia sang. It was the biggest passion in her life. Everyone thought that she'd take after her mother and be an award winning actress, and the dramatic girl did enjoy acting…still singing was her thing. And she had the bust for it.

She loved to sing. She'd sing anything but opera and folk had to be her favourites. If she'd been at home in this depressive mood, she'd have stuck on an Enya cd and belted a song out. But now she had bloody detention. The things she did for Charlie. Still, she could sing to an empty castle.

"_When I look back on my life_

_I clearly see_

_Two pairs of footprints_

_Where you walked with me_

_But Lord, why can't I find _

_Your footprints next to mine_

_When I needed you, O lord_

_When I needed you, O lord_

_Why weren't you there?"_

Fidelio tuned his violin absent-mindedly. Olivia had lost him. He'd got detention so he could finally say those three words that had been bugging him for weeks and then she'd just disappeared. He had a feeling it was because she'd guessed Charlie was trying to set her up with him. Still he could hear her singing. So he just had to follow the sound.

"_What's the use of having a god _

_If you leave me when I need you?_

_What's the use of having a god_

_If you don't care at all?_

_Were you lying when you said _

_You'd never leave me?_

_Did you stand back and than_

_Just watch me fall?"_

Olivia smiled. It was rather seductive but she hadn't realised. Julia Bradley had some amazing songs. She breathed in, filling her lungs with air. But as she began again, a superb alto joined her soprano.

"_Cos when I look back on my life_

_I clearly see_

_Two pairs of footprints_

_Where you walked with me_

_But Lord, why can't I find_

_Your footprints next to mine_

_When I needed you, O lord_

_Why weren't you there?_

_When I needed you, O lord_

_Why weren't you there?"_

Their voices intertwined, soared and fell. No one's voice had ever matched hers so tidily. She just listened as whoever it was sang the last verse along with the violin.

"_My child I understand you,_

_And I see your hurt inside._

_Did you really think I'd leave you_

_Did you think You'd lost your_

_Did you think you'd lost your guide?_

_But I pit my arms around you_

_and I heard your lonely cries_

_So I picked you up and I carried you_

_I was with you all the time_

_I picked you up and I carried you_

_I was with you all the time_

_Yes, i picked you up and I carried you"_

He finished and placed hi violin down. He was trembling like a leaf. He was certain it was Olivia who had been singing. As he went out from the shadows, said Olivia beamed at him.

"_And those footprints-they're yours."_


	4. mannyzelda

AyanamiEracular: Here's your Manfred/Zelda

**AyanamiEracular: Here's your Manfred/Zelda. I'd eat my cookie but I'm ill. Thank you for the offer though. I know what you mean about the pairing, everyone seems to love Manny/Asa, which is seriously weird. What else would you like? Sorry if this one sucks, amazing how good things can seem when your on holiday.**

**Angel Pixie Girl: Thanks for reviewing and I'm going. Any particular pairing you'd like? Apologies if this sucks, I don't like it but I can't be bothered to write another one.**

**Blueberries: What do you mean, open ending? I don't mind flames. Any pairings you want? UPDATE NOW!! Sorry if this is crap.**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. For which I'm glad for I don't like to think of myself as gender stereotyped. Think about the characters and their roles and you get what I mean. **

Lydia pursed her lips and lathered on seduction lip-gloss. Today was her day she could feel it. Lydia was very interested in that sort of fate, divination thing. You know what I mean.

Her hands trailed over her crystals before she picked out the rose quartz: love. Manfred had to realise that she was the one for him. She started on think eye shadow.

MZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Manfred tried vainly to concentrate on the play, unfortunately he was rather too aware of Lydia's low top. It scared him.

Zelda –the only girl he actually knew and the only girl he liked- wasn't a bit like that. She wore tops that couldn't be classified as bras.It was adorable, they really suited her. He managed not to shiver with pleasure as he caught her eye…just.

MZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Lydia was shaking with hot rage. Every guy but him, and some of the other endowed, had shot her an appreciative glance or said something really pervy. She even had the football captain's number but the one guy she wanted eyed up some long nosed, plain and greasy bitch.

And here the telekinetic came. Zelda strode straight up to her and slapped her hard across the face. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Zelda's eyes narrowing and then a rather fine painting coming annoyingly close to her.

Of course, being unconscious, she failed to hear a lot of people muttering finally. Maybe she'd misinterpreted the "admiring" looks.

MZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM

Manfred knocked on Lysander and Tancred's dorm. He knew they'd be there. They had detention, as usual. Tancred answered the door, his lips swollen as he gasped for breath.

"Yeah?" The weather-monger demanded of the head boy, grumpily. Manfred swallowed.

"If I've interrupted something, I can go." He muttered, slightly scared and slightly embarrassed as Lysander came to the door.

"You did." Grumbled Tanc but Lysander elbowed him. Hard.

"But…" The sprit bringer prompted.

"Ineedyourhelp!" Manfred gabbled in a rush.

"I need my ears checked. I could have sworn _you _said _you _needed _our _help." Was the blonde's only reply before he went back to his dorm.

"Don't worry about him. He's got a point though. What would you need our help with?" Lysander gave a warm smile.

"Zelda." Was Manfred's tiny answer.

Lysander's grin grew. "Brill! Tanc you owe me 3 quid! Come in and talk about it."

MZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Manfred drummed his fingers against the table. Finally Zelda came in.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently. "I'm tired." Manfred nodded. He was tired too.

"It's okay, I won't keep you long. I just wan to do this." He kissed her gently on the lips and went scarlet. "You can go if you want to."

Zelda bit her lip before yanking him down to kiss her again. And again. And again.

**AN. Did anyone get the Lysander/Tancred bit? I liked it. But I think the rest of the story sucks.**

**Review people. And update.**


	5. TancredLysander

Lysander bent his head over his homework as the endowed filed into the King's room

Lysander bent his head over his homework as the endowed filed into the King's room. Olivia, sitting next to him, squeezed his hand under the table as she saw what had him pulling his shoulders up as if to protect himself. She also grinned to herself and mentally rubbed her hands together as Tancred stared longingly at the back of his friend's head and licked his lips nervously.

It was so obvious that they both wanted each other back desperately. They were just both too prideful to admit it. And they needed to get back together. Olivia scoffed at teenagers who said they were in love-how could they know love, it was hormones and lust- but she knew that Tancred and Lysander did love each other.

They completed each other, they looked as if they were meant to finish each other. You couldn't imagine Tancred without Lysander or Lysander without Tancred. They were both gorgeous, but when they were together they looked angelic, almost inhumane. And they looked so happy.

It wasn't just that either. They shared enough interests to keep them compatible and they could bicker and agree to disagree over the things they didn't share an interest or like for. Tancred could bring Lysander out of his more broody moods. Lysander could calm Tancred when he got unreasonable.

They just fitted. It was like they were destined for happiness.

Except for this temporary blip. She knew they could get past it, she just had to work out exactly what had happened between them. And why no one had noticed their growing affair and evident break up.

Noticing the winds buffeting the room, she winced. Tancred was in a really bad mood. He'd been stuck in it since Lysander had started hanging round more with her and going more broody than normal. That had to have been when whatever it was, went wrong.

Careful to write her note discreetly as Tancred was glaring at her, she scribbled a message to Lysander and shoved it towards him while Tancred's attention was drawn into baiting Joshua.

_Tell me what's happened between you and Tancred. I want to be there for you. I'm your friend and I want to help. _

There was a pause as Lysander read her message and smiled at her briefly before scribbling something back and passing it to her. Olivia had her wince as a particularly boisterous wind almost blew her over when Tancred noticed this exchange of notes.

_Don't worry Livvy. It's nothing. Just a temporary blip; a minor disagreement. It's no big deal. _

_Right. I believe you. Of course it's a minor disagreement. Don't bullshit me Lysander. You know I can tell with these things. I knew all about your relationship. Just tell me. _

_Please Livvy._

_Lysander. Trust me for once. Tancred's glaring at me like I've killed his family. Stop trying to cordon me off like I'm an idiot. I'm not Charlie or Emma. You know every inch of my life; let me know what's ruining the best relationship I've ever seen. _

There was a pause as Lysander read over what she'd written and looked over at her apologetically and nodded.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

**Flashback**

Lysander hugged Livvy, delighted that he could finally confide in someone about his relationship. Delighted that she didn't hate him, delighted with the way out she was giving him; a chance to be like other couples, not having to constantly check over his shoulder to make sure no one could see, having to constantly make sure his appearance didn't give anything away.

Turning around he saw Tancred, glowering furiously, Emma desperately trying to get his attention. Beaming he lowered his eyes and turned back to Olivia, practically brimming over with pleasure and thanks. She nodded, her smile practically cracking her face into pieces.

Trying to hide his pleasure in front of Emma, hoping to avoid questions, he strode over to them.

"Night guys. I'm gonna go to the dorms, try and get the last pieces of homework done, if Tancred's got to copy it. Anyway, see you tomorrow." He grinned at them, hoping Tancred would get his meaning.

"Right. I'll see you there." Tancred muttered coldly before turning back to Emma and smiling down at her, gently, a smile he didn't normally show. Lysander tried not to let his hurt show. Tancred was never like this; he'd always make some crack and follow him up so they could be together.

Then there was that smile. Tancred usually smiled like that at Lysander when they were alone, where no one could see them. He was sure that he was one of the only people who saw that smile. Lysander jogged up the stairs, pushing down the ideas that were going round his head; trying to hide the tightening of his heart.

He was just jumping to conclusions. It was no big deal.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

It was half an hour before Tancred came and joined him in the dorms. Lysander flinched when he noticed just how pissed he looked. He wasn't sure why he was so irritated but it couldn't be good.

Tancred was barely human, the winds buffeting the room having almost become a part of him and smudging the edges. He was sparking from all the lightening he was suppressing, meaning that Lysander leant back unconsciously. Lysander shivered as snow began to fall, but he wasn't even sure if Tancred had noticed.

Absently he wondered how to bring up the subject of Olivia's offer if he was in this sort of a mood. As he mused over this, Tancred walked up to him and kissed him roughly.

Lysander froze for a second, the chill from the snow going right down to his bones before responding eagerly, Tancred never letting him get the upper hand. It was terrifying, kissing Tancred when he was like this but there was something exciting about it at the same time. Thrilling but painful, an adrenaline rush ran through him and he moaned into Tancred's mouth as the Scandinavian's hands ran through his dreadlocks, yanking them a little.

Tancred pulled back suddenly, not letting go of his boyfriend's hair, making Lysander freeze from pain.

"What did Livvy want?" He growled, biting Lysander's neck distractingly. Lysander gasped as Tancred found a particularly sensitive area.

"She knows about us." He moaned with pleasure. Tancred froze and Lysander hurried on quickly, knowing his position on the matter. "I didn't tell her, she worked it out. She offered us another option; her parents aren't in much so we could use her house if we wanted…to do stuff together."

Tancred turned away from his friend and lover.

"I see." He commented coolly.

"Tanc. Please. I want us to be able to act like a couple. I don't want to constantly have to watch you flirt with Emma so no one will guess; I want to be able to curl up and watch a film with you." He murmured, walking over to Tancred and putting his arms round the taller boy's waist.

"Do you know how often my mum sees her dad? She's always over there." Lysander can hear the ultimatum in his voice and sighs. "Anyway, I'm not sharing you with her." Lysander blinks.

"Tanc. It isn't like that. We're just friends-she's cleverer than any of that lot and we have a lot in common. You're being ridiculous." The crack of lightening that followed his last remark made him groan.

"Well." Tancred began, his voice chilly, as he strode over to Lysander, pressing up against him, intimidating him. "Perhaps if I'm so ridiculous you should be dating her not me. You could "curl up and watch a film with her"."

"Tanc, you're being an idiot. I don't like her like that. You're the only-"

"But she wants it, more than I do, perhaps." Shoving him backwards, Tancred turned and left, angrily.

Lysander stood, blinking back tears, not of pain, but of hurt and twisted into a ball of the bed.

**End Flashback**

Livvy winced as she read over Lysander's note, secretly pleased he hadn't hid the truth from her. She sighed, considering what to scribble back, even more aware of Tancred's piercing glare.

Lysander smiled weakly at his friend and passed a note of his own.

_Sorry, Livvy. _

_Don't be an idiot. I wanted to know the truth._

_Look, Livvy, please don't blame Tanc for this._

Livvy stared at him in shock, she knew he was forgiving but…She raised an eyebrow.

_I know but it's not entirely his fault. I'm his best friend and we're –well, yeah. He's never had close friends, just crowds of followers. He isn't used to this and he's really scared of someone finding out. Me just throwing in that you had worked it out terrified him. _

_Which totally means his actions were justified._

_Just leave it please, Livs._

_Fine. I promise not to make a big scene or blame him._

_Thanks._

Livvy smiled at her friend, a little guilty for deceiving him and yet very thankful that he evidently had no idea what she was planning.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

"We need to talk." Livvy told Tancred, grateful that he wasn't towering too much over her thanks to her insane heels. "In there."

Tancred raised an eyebrow and looked at the guys around him, evidently suggesting she was desperate for him. She smirked, aware of her very low shirt. He shrugged at his mates and followed her in, ignoring the taunts from behind them.

Once they were in the room, his mood changed abruptly.

"What, Vertigo?" He sneered and Olivia glared back at him.

"Lysander told me what happened between you two." She continued calmly, ignoring Tancred's grumbles and mutterings. "You were right, you know. I do want him. Not more than you do but enough. You think I want to have you guys snogging all over the place in front of me and showing me just how useless my crush is? I offered because I want you two to be happy. I want you guys to be able to have a relationship."

She paused and looked straight up at him.

"I know what your family would say. I've met them remember? But, can you honestly say that you're happier without him? That you'd ever truly leave him? You've been almost constantly watching him, checking he's okay. Lysander's not interested in anything other than you. If you said that you and he had to go and live on the North Pole tomorrow, he'd go and pack. He can't imagine life without you."

Tancred looked at her and sighed.

"It's not fair on him though. I'm jealous, violent, grumpy and I can never give him the relationship he deserves. Why should I get to date him? He does love you on some level and he deserves someone like you. I'm making give up all the stuff he wants for me and you're giving up everything you want for him."

Livvy laughed sadly and hugged her friend.

"It doesn't work like that. He'd never be happy with me. Go apologise."

Tancred turned to the door, not bothering to hide his smile, pausing as he reached the door.

"I'm sorry about your parents by the way. When does the divorce come through?"

"I dunno. But when it does, your mum only wants you to be happy and my family are too wrapped up in themselves to care about your sexuality. You guys could be together when she and my dad properly get together."

"Thanks Livvy."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Livvy sighed as he left the room, blushing as she thought of the lies. How had Tancred supposed she liked Lysander when evidently she'd do anything for him?


	6. OliviaCharlie

An

**An. Ok, guys, I have an apology to make before I get started, two in fact. **

**To all the people I've promised pairing to, I'm very sorry it's taken me this long. I plead lack of time. This is only getting done because I'm off school, ill. **

**I've promised to do an Olivia/Charlie and a Manfred/Olivia before I do anything else so we're going to be seeing a lot of Livvy for the time being. I promise to vary it a bit more after these.**

**Also, can you pretend that Charlie can hear what people are thinking in a photo. **

Olivia Vertigo had always been a slightly strange child so no one was really surprised when she got into acting. She had seemed a bit shy before that but everyone simply assumed it had just been a phase-she was her mother's daughter after all.

Livvy was the only person who really knew the truth. It was all about power. People quite often forget about the people who everyone knows-they have no secrets, there's nothing to interest you- it's the people who have secrets that people are curious about. Livvy had secrets.

If everyone knows you then you are unbreakable. If you want attention then people can never break you by telling your secret. If you have no weaknesses then people can't abuse you.

Have you ever read a book about a Queen or nobility? Olivia's ancestor had been a queen, it had been the basis of her gift-hiding, pretending, not showing weakness. It was a part of her.

Drama was like a court of nobles, each trying to work out everyone else's weaknesses and trying to work their way up the ladder. You couldn't let anyone know a weakness, you couldn't have faults and friends were dangerous.

Olivia had broken a fundamental rule when she'd become friends with the endowed crowd, letting anyone else know about her endowment would be like offering her neck to an executioner. She had to pretend to the endowed like she didn't care because that was who they thought she was and sometimes she did it because she was tired of lies but she'd never really be able to properly admit to it. That was too dangerous.

The other endowed didn't quite grasp that; their conception of danger was much more basic and obvious. As much as she wanted to look down on them for that, Livvy couldn't help but be a little jealous.

She wanted to be like them. She wanted to be able to have insecurities like Emma. She wanted to be able to really fight with people like Tancred. She wanted to be able to trust people like Lysander. She wanted to be able to have people respect you like they did with Charlie.

That was another difference between them. People pretended to like Olivia; some people really did think that they loved her; some wanted to be her but no on really respected her.

Lysander, Gabriel and Tancred all found her childish. She knew that. They couldn't hide their feelings at all. They didn't despise her, in the right mood she could amuse them and they sort of liked her but they didn't regard her as a friend, definitely not someone they respected.

Emma wanted to be her. Faultless, popular, brave, unthinking…so stupid. Emma had no idea how early Livvy woke up so she could perfect the look. Her clothes had to be analysed every month, she had to know every atom of her body, everything she had to hide and everything she had to emphasise. Emma wanted boobs like Livvy's but she didn't realise that Livvy had less breast that she did. It was all padding and the way her clothes hung.

Billy was entranced by her. He thought she was beautiful and somehow out of this world. He was right, in a way, the persona she had created-although it was more human than she was- could never be truly humane. It was a character, she could work out what it would do in a situation if it existed but it had no thoughts that she didn't plan.

Her relationship with Fido had been planned, ever since she came up with the nickname, so people would expect it, so they thought they had more power than she did.

But even so, there were some thing she couldn't hide. People would realise her love for Charlie soon. If they did, there was a possibility that they'd begin to see through the whole deception. She couldn't handle that.

Charlie pulled back from the photo, guilt filling his mind. Livvy always hid her photos and he respected that, his gift was a terrible thing, destroying her privacy. Unable to help himself though, he pulled the cardboard box filled with photos and scraps of paper. A battered copy of "The 48 Laws of Power" was shoved down the side.

Attempting to ignore his endowment whispering in his ear, h turned over the first photo and blinked. It wasn't of Olivia. None of the photos in the box were. There was Emma, her parents, an empty stage…

They were really good. They entranced him; it felt like he didn't even need to listen to them to hear the stories. They were all so sad though. She'd caught Emma whilst she was drawing her bird and you could see the desperate longing to be able to fly free.

In the photo, her mother was the image of an actress, desperately sexy, oozing confidence, looking far younger than her years. Her father was staring at her mother imploringly, looking tired and haggard, as if begging her to stay and not flee to the stars-metaphoric or literal.

The empty stage made him want to cry though. It was evidently a self portrait and it yanked on a chord somewhere in his body. It's was just so desolate, stripped bare, turned into nothing without the props, the actors or the scenery. A hot tear dripped over his cheek to the corner of his mouth.

"I thought I'd hidden them all." Olivia's voice broke into his monologue and he jumped to his feet, blushing madly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I…oh shit. Livvy, I feel terrible. Oh, god. Oh, Livvy. I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal. I always knew someone would work it out one day. It kind of had to be you, didn't it? Ironic, I guess. I always said you were too curious for your own good. Stupid of me not to check it was all away." Her voice was flat, with none of the normal exuberance that she held through all the fights.

"No. Not stupid. You could never be stupid. I feel so stupid-I'm meant to be your friend." Charlie felt his heart break as she looked up at him.

"No. You're meant to be Livvy's friend. That's not me. My name isn't even Olivia. It's Anne. Anne Charlotte Olivia Clarke Vertigo. My name, your name, her name, my father's surname and my mother's surname. It was just easier to be Olivia. You don't have to be guilty. It's not like she can feel." She told him, absently flicking through the photos. Charlie wiped a tear from his face angrily-she ought to be crying not him! He had no right to cry.

"But _you_ can feel. I want to be your friend. Can I?" He asked her gently, carefully turning her face up to his.

"I want to be your friend. But you'll leave me. Everyone leaves. Mum left for her new man, Emma left for Tancred, the casts all leave." She whispered, sounding guilty. "Anyway it wouldn't even be fair on you. I don't even know who me is."

Charlie leant forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We can learn together. I promise I'll never leave you."


	7. Various

Ok: Manfred/Olivia

**Ok: Manfred/Olivia. I'm not completely sure how to go about this and I know you're probably getting kind of fed up of Olivia. I'll try not to make her as messed up as last time.**

**Warning: Slightly explicit content. Nothing that would make an M but not for young readers. **

Day and night. The sun and the moon. A star and a black hole. Light and shadow. Olivia and Manfred.

Everyone knows that they shouldn't work. Opposites attract-but only in magnets. Olivia's a magnet (a people magnet), I guess but there's no way that Manfred is. Manfred's the repelling end of a magnet.

Good girls go for bad guys. Manfred was a bad boy, sure, but Olivia isn't really a good girl. Good girls don't get detentions just to hang out with the bad boy or wear such short skirts and low tops in said detentions.

That rules those two out.

So what is it that makes them work? Physical attraction? Olivia's undeniably good looking. But Manfred isn't so it would have to be one sided if that was the case. Spiritual attraction? Nah. It can't really be. Manfred's like Snape form Harry Potter and Olivia's like Hermione.

Uh oh. Fido says that SSHG is really popular on fanfiction and tends to work out. That can't be it. Maybe Olivia wants to shock everyone.

That's probably it. I mean, just look at Livvy's clothes, she evidently wants to shock people. She can't really like him.

_I think she does._

Shut up, Asa.

_Just look at them. _

Fine. They may be sharing love-struck glances and she may have just passed him a note that must be really dirty from the look on his face.

_Are you really going to add a but to that sentence because I'm not quite sure how it's going to work. _

Go shag Sander.

_grins_

I did not need that mental image.

_What are you two talking about? And why are Asa and I meant to be shagging?_

_Later, I promise._

_blushes_

Shut it, you two. I'm wallowing in the pits of depression, here.

_Right, sorry. But, what exactly was that mental image?_

_If it was the same as mine then there were strawberries involved._

I think I preferred it when you two hadn't come out.

_Strawberries, huh? Sorry. Depression. Right. _

I can't believe that Olivia and Manfred really like each other.

_That kiss isn't convincing you?_

What-oh that incredibly passionate, drawn out, kiss to make nymphomaniacs blush? No. I'm sure Joshua's involved.

_Get over your thing with him. If Joshua was involved then she'd be…groping his arse?!_

_Wow. Are his hands up her top? I think her bra just came undone. _

Guys, not helping. Oh God, her bra just came undone. I can't watch.

_Sorry, I think they really like each other. _

She shouldn't be allowed to do that. He's way too old. She's far too young.

_You wouldn't mind if she was doing it to you._

Please don't put thoughts like that in my head-I'm trying to get over her remember? Someone cough and remind them that we're here.

cough

_Now look how embarrassed they look. I bet I could make you turn that shade of red, Asa. _

_rawr Lets go try._

_Bye Tanc!_

_Bye, Loser!_

Ok, total unrequited love thing here. Damn, that means I can't even be Romeo. Try, even if she liked me back, I'd probably be Juliet. Damn this shyness!

I need chocolate.

Manfred paused as he came back into the King's Room trying to remember exactly what had happened to Olivia's tie. Catching sight of someone's homework, he frowned and began to look for a name.

Hey! That was his name! What the…

Oh. Torsson. Poor guy. A hand covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Torsson?" Manfred said without thinking. Oops.

"I think you and I need to talk about your sexual preferences." Livvy said grinning into his shoulder.

"I think you may need to see this." Turning, he gave her the paper and eyed his girlfriend.

"Oh…that clears a lot up. Poor Tanc." She bit her bottom lip as she turned to look up at her boyfriend.

"Please don't tell me you feel guilty." Manfred sneered down at her.

"A little. Wait." There was a pause as she reread what had been written. "Was Asa checking out your arse?"

"Huh?"

"I think he was. How else would he have seen me groping you? Ew."

"That is not the sort of thinking I like. Wait. Does that mean Sage was checking out your tits?"

"No, honey. My tits were pressed up against you, remember? I think he was just noticing where your hands were (my back). I don't think that that counts as checking out."

"I like your back."

"I like your arse."

"Torsson can take care of himself. I think there's other stuff we ought to be doing. Wink wink."

"Rawr."


	8. OliviaManfred

An

**An. I know, I know**. **I said I'd do the Manfred/Olivia in the last one. But then I got into it from Tancred's point of view so it'll be this one.**

**Think of Manfred like a teacher please.**

_Young teacher,_

"I believe you all know the previous Head Boy, Manfred Bloor. I expect you to treat him the same as any teacher here." The previous teacher smiled wanly at them all and left the classroom.

Olivia's eyes took in Manfred's form and she couldn't help but mutter to Emma that Manfred-Mr Bloor- had evidently got hot since he left.

They giggled. Manfred tried to pretend he hadn't heard.

_the subject_

"I will be teaching the Endowed class as it has been noticed that the previous teacher has left you with little to no control over your powers. I don't really believe that that magazine will be necessary Ms Vertigo."

Too true. Olivia scribbles to Emma. Who needs Orlando Bloom when we have him? I think I may enjoy this class.

_  
__Of schoolgirl fantasy_

"Tancred! Which top looks sluttier? The tight green one or the low purple one?" She holds them up against herself so he can see.

"Will you be wearing the strap top underneath?" He asks, pointing to the purple one and she smiles triumphantly.

"Doubt it."

Later in the dorms, she has to ask.

"Reckon Mr Bloor'll notice me in this top, Em?"

_  
__She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her theres longing_

"I really like him, Emma. He's got something that the boys here don't have. Sophistication?"

"I think it's more the fact that you can't have him. He's not _that_ hot." Emma grins, turning to look at her friend.

"Probably. I'm a total whore, aren't I?" She's stripped down to her bra and knickers and Emma turns away embarrassed.

"Yup. But at least it means you get noticed." Emma sighs, thinking of her own modest curves and mentally comparing them to Olivia's melons.

"Lysander was totally looking down your top earlier. I told you that you had to wear it." Olivia grins at her friend's back, eyeing the potential clothes.

"I suppose being a slut has some benefits."

"Some." Grinning, Olivia grabs the blue mini skirt and too tight blouse.

_  
__This girls an open page_

Manfred tries not to look at Olivia's shirt and pretends not the notice the sexy hair flip as he walks by.

Charlie's angles much?

He gulps as she stands up. Surely skirts like that are against school rules?

_  
Book marking - shes so close now_

"So, what did I get Sir?" Olivia licks her lips as she stares up at Manfred and he is struck dumb for a moment. Someone should tell that girl never to fold her arms.

"A." He hands her the folder, careful not to let hid fingers brush hers'.

"How nice for me." She tosses her hair over one shoulder and presses the folder against her body. "Afternoon, sir."

He's careful not to let his eyes follow the sway of her hips as she leaves.

_  
__This girl is half his age_

_Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me  
_

When they sit to meditate, he's all too aware of her knee bumping his and the length of milky thigh. He looks quickly away.

Nobody told him that teaching would give him this many exercises in self control. Well, a couple of college friends made drunken banter but he can make this into a joke when he sees them.

He prays he won't see her when that happens.

_  
__Her friends are so jealous_

"You really do have no trouble getting his attention, do you?" Emma stares at her as they get changed into pyjamas, not bothering to turn, gazing with envy at her friends hourglass figure.

"I wouldn't if we wore school uniform. I'd look terrible in school uniform; like a walking square. You, on the other hand…"

"But we don't wear school uniform, do we?."

_  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes its not so easy_

_To be the teachers pet_

Olivia's embarrassed by the stuff she does sometimes. Pages and pages of essay, meticulously neat handwriting, no crossings out, no errors, no doodles. It takes her hours and she's started retreating to the art room so she doesn't keep Emma up.

She spends the rest of her free time working on and thinking over everything that they do in the lessons so she can be perfect. She analyses everything that happens, searching for a sign that he's interested. She knows its wrong but he could give her a hint so she doesn't feel so unattractive and worthless.

It depresses her. She shouldn't be going so crazy over a guy who's not interested and too old. It's awkward the way she hoards little details about him. If it was anyone else she'd have slapped them by now. Emma's so wonderful, putting up with her.

_  
Temptation, frustration_

Doesn't she understand what she's doing to him, driving him stir crazy? It's not right, she shouldn't be allowed. At first he tried to brush it off, a prank or his over-active imagination but it's becoming too much for him to handle.

They both want it…it can't be wrong, can it?

_  
So bad it makes him cry  
Wet bus stop, shes waiting  
His car is warm and dry  
_

Manfred peers through the windscreen as he tried to make his way through the stormy streets. He bets that its' the Torssons' fault. As he drives past the bus stop he eyes the wet girl standing there. Olivia? Trick of the Light surely.

Nevertheless, he slows down to check. If it is her, it would only be fair and polite to give her a lift home. They wouldn't want her to catch a cold. Any teacher would do the same…

_  
Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me_

Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try

Even Manfred's aware of the things they're saying now. Dorcas had looked up to him once but its evident she no longer respects him and would much rather horrify Olivia.

The things they say hurt. Dagbert, offering to teach her what a real man is like, whispering the lessons they could have whenever he sees her. It's not just awkward, its scary. She genuinely worries that he'll act on these one day and she never goes anywhere alone, just in case.

_  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly_

He knows that when he comes into the staffroom the other teachers break of their talk and discuss him in whispers. At the moment its only a few, he's not showing any signs of returning Olivia's feelings so a few kind people, willing to forgive how he was in school, stand up for him.

_  
Its no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough  
Just like the old man in  
That book by nabakov_

It's no accident that people leave Lolita on his desk. It's a warning and he persuades himself to take notice.

What he's thinking is wrong.

But the way he feels isn't.

He only really came to the school for his Dad. Tie up a few last ends, make penance. That sort of thing. He doesn't want to be teaching.

If her feelings are real, they could test out the idea of a relationship. If not, he'd like to make friends with them all. He was such a bastard, it's the least he could do…__

Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me

Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me

Some relationships don't last. Theirs may.


End file.
